Ike LeBlanca (Eden Rising)
Blue Dream - Dance Gavin Dance | Status=Deceased | Age=31 | Place=Canada | Death=Gunned down by United Nations soldiers | Family=Lucas LeBlanca (brother) Manila Shea (girlfriend) Maia DiGregorio (friend) | Actor=Jay Baruchel}} Ike LeBlanca was a recurring character introduced in the third season of Eden Rising. A male nurse with a not-so-subtle fondness for marijuana, Ike also worked behind-the-scenes with Manila on a top-secret art smuggling project for Séverine. It is later discovered that his younger brother, Lucas, is a drug kingpin in charge of the distribution of a "wonder drug" known as crocodile spice. The two are reunited after being separated for years when Lucas arrives at Eden. Ike and Manila Shea got into a relationship after reforming from his drug addictions thanks to help from Maia. Ike perished in one of the final battles against the United Nations during the final season, gunned down by soldiers. Personality A witty, high-energy, fast-talking stoner who elevates geek to coolness, Ike defies many stereotypes as he is, in fact, a genius. Having graduated medical school with honors and becoming an exceptional nurse, Ike never skips a beat in life. He believes in living it to its fullest, enjoying every moment, and making sure that he can balance out any tense situation with a bit of jubilant levity. Ike's optimism came from a life of overcoming many hardships, and many mistake it as naivety. But Ike is used to people judging him before they truly get to meet him, and he isn't one to change himself to fit other people's expectations or hopes. History Pre-series= All that is known about Ike is that he is a male nurse from Canada. He was once a hardcore drug addict and dealer, but now deals "exclusively" with marijuana. It is unknown how he got to Eden. |-|Season 3= As a nurse working with the quarantined patients at Eden including Kitty and Sebastian, Ike was easily able to smuggle in marijuana and alcohol for them to cut loose and have fun. Behind the scenes, Ike worked for Séverine's art smuggling project, sneaking out of the dome and collecting works of art in an attempt to preserve human history. Ike's usual partners for these endeavors was Manila Shea. He was chosen to take part in the elusive "Operation Snapdragon", an operation where even he didn't know what they were getting into. Manila finally revealed what was going on by explaining she was smuggling a bomb in, using the excuse that they were to steal a bomb to get it out of enemy hands and defuse it. But the truth was, Manila was being forced to smuggle in the bomb for Leigh Vega's malicious intentions, who threatened the safety of her family. Ike was surprised by Manila's brutality throughout the operation. Ike and Manila returned, and when Manila apologized for how she was acting, Ike forgave her. Manila went home, but was never seen after that. Ike was put under suspicion after Gareth noticed him on security camera talking to Manila, her last known whereabouts. Gareth interrogated him, but Ike didn't give up any information. While at work in the quarantine zone, Ike delivered the information to Kitty that she was completely healed of her illness and was ready to return home. He was seen on duty outside the dome due to an impending attack from The Serpent and survived the events of the finale. Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters